1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pliers apparatus and more specifically, a pliers apparatus that functions as an all-in-one pliers, ratchet and clamping device.
2. Summary of the Invention
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a pliers apparatus comprising a first arm having opposing ends, a first end of the first arm forming a first handle, a second end of the first arm comprising a jaw element, the first arm further comprises an arc situated between the handle and the first jaw element, the first arm comprising a channel; a second arm having opposing ends, a first end of the second arm forming a second handle; a second jaw element pivotally attached to a portion of a second arm, the second arm comprises at least one switch and at least one pawl; and at least one strut having opposing ends, a first end is pivotally attached to a portion of the second arm, and the switch is designed to be activated to thereby engage the pawl with the strut so that it functions as a ratcheting device and locks the first and second jaws, and the switch is designed to be deactivated to thereby allow the pawl to disengage with the strut so that the apparatus functions as pliers.
In another embodiment, the second end of the strut comprises a cam, and the cam is designed to be fit within the channel of the first arm of the apparatus. In a further embodiment, the apparatus comprises an insert and the insert may be a cam, roller or any equivalent. In other further embodiments, the insert may be placed into the strut, the handle, the jaws or combinations thereof. In still another embodiment, the first jaw element has a first contact surface. In yet another embodiment, at least a portion of the first contact surface comprises a plurality of teeth.
In still yet another embodiment, the arc forms a radius from about 40 degrees to about 140 degrees. In other embodiments, the arc may be on the strut, either handle (stationary or movable) or on both. In a further embodiment, the first jaw element is generally perpendicular to said first arm. In still a further embodiment, the arc has a width from about 5% to about 80% thinner than the rest of the second end of the first arm.
In yet a further embodiment, the second jaw element has a second contact surface. In still yet a further embodiment, at least a portion of the second contact surface comprises a plurality of teeth. In another further embodiment, the first and second jaw elements are moved by squeezing the first and second handles.
In another embodiment, the switch has at least one spring. In yet another embodiment, the second arm has at least one spring. In still another embodiment, the jaw element is a fixed jaw. In another further embodiment, the roller comprises at least one protrusion. In still yet a further embodiment, the roller travels within the channel when the jaw elements contact one another. In another embodiment, the strut has a plurality of teeth that interact with the pawl.
In still yet another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises at least one shoe designed to assist in having the jaw members close parallel to another to provide a tight grip. In a further embodiment, the cam functions as a pawl catch. In another further embodiment, the cam is a roller. In still yet a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises at least two sleeves designed to cover the handles. In another embodiment, the cam comprises a cavity for receiving a cam spring.
In still yet another embodiment, the present invention provides for a pliers apparatus comprising a first arm having opposing ends, a first end of the first arm forming a first handle, a second end of the first arm comprising a jaw element, the first arm comprising a channel; a second arm having opposing ends, a first end of the second arm forming a second handle; a second jaw element pivotally attached to a portion of a second arm, the second arm comprising at least one switch and at least one pawl; and at least one strut having opposing ends, a first end of the strut is pivotally attached to a portion of the second arm, a second end of the strut has a cam, the cam is designed to be fit within the channel of the first arm, the switch is designed to be activated to thereby engage the pawl with the strut so that it functions as a ratcheting device and locks the first and second jaws, the switch is designed to be deactivated to thereby allow the pawl to disengage with the strut so that the apparatus functions as pliers.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a pliers apparatus comprising a first arm having opposing ends, a first end of the first arm forming a first handle, a second end of the first arm comprising a jaw element, the first arm further comprising an arc situated between the handle and the first jaw element, the first arm comprising a channel; a second arm having opposing ends, a first end of the second arm forming a second handle; a second jaw element pivot ally attached to a portion of a second arm, the second arm comprising at least one switch and at least one pawl; and at least one strut having opposing ends, a first end being pivotally attached to a portion of the second arm, a second end of the strut has a cam, the cam is designed to be fit within the channel of the first arm, the switch is designed to be activated to thereby engage the pawl with the strut so that it functions as a ratcheting device and locks the first and second jaws, the switch is designed to be deactivated to thereby allow the pawl to disengage with the strut so that the apparatus functions as pliers, wherein the first and second jaw elements are moved and contact one another by squeezing the first and second handles.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.